


Raising Miracles

by DiamondSwordStab2003



Series: Rocko's Modern Life: Life Of Gemina [1]
Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Baby, BabyGirl, Chameleon - Freeform, Chaos, Drama, Family, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Girl - Freeform, Mayor - Freeform, Other, Stork - Freeform, Trouble, city, infant, nickelodeon, rocko - Freeform, rockosmodernlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSwordStab2003/pseuds/DiamondSwordStab2003
Summary: When a human baby girl falls out of a runt stork's beak and into O-Town, havoc wreaks all over the city for the citizens. So The Chameleon Brothers, Chuck and Leon, reluctantly adopt her when there is nothing else they could do. But Mayor of O-Town, Mayor Ominous, wants the lizards tried and executed after they're blamed for the destruction of the city due to the mayhem of the people. Will they get off scot-free and protect the young girl? Will peace and order be restored to O-Town?





	Raising Miracles

Meanwhile, in the city of O-Town, two green, dinosaur-like chameleon guys named Chuck and Leon, were walking to their coffee shop, "Cafe Chameleon". The place opened about a year ago now and is currently doing successfully in business, despite their coffee actually being made with dirty laundry water from socks. But luckily, nobody ever noticed that.   
O-Town itself was your average city with traffic and pedestrians but populated by anthropomorphic animals. There were little to no humans at all. In fact, people were actually afraid of humans, as they believed that they were poachers. The punishments for people who had any contact with a human were a few years in prison and a $200,000 dollar fine.  
The brothers were of Balzackian/Swedish descent, and they had experience with being locked up in the Balzac Federal Prison for attempts to escape and several counts of treason. They hated being in the big house because of the poor conditions and very little food and water, with the exception of stale bread and water. They never wanted to go back and live the horror that was "federal prison".

"Brother," started Leon, "Where do you think we should eat after work? Chokey Chicken?"

"I'm not that big of a fast food person, but I guess we should go there." his brother, Chuck replied.


End file.
